Computing devices with network connectivity can be limited to an individual connection, such as to a wireless access point or other layer two options (e.g., within the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model), until that connection fails. Prior to the connection failing, users may experience decreased connectivity performance which can result in inconvenience and confusion to the user.